Mistunderstanding  A félreértés
by mrsppiton
Summary: Sirius/Hermione párosítású könnyed, két fejezetes kis novella. Bővebb leírás a történetben! A Merengőn ez volt 2011 áprilisának kiemelt története! Köszönöm! :


**Leírás**: _Sirius/Hermione párosítású könnyed, két fejezetes kis novella. A történet Voldemort legyőzése után játszódik, nem veszi figyelembe az ötödik könyv végén Sirius, valamint a hatodik könyv végén Dumbledore halálát, és Hermione és Ron is csak barátok. Minden másban könyv hű. A visszajelzéseket előre is köszönöm. Jó olvasást! :)_

**1/2**

A sötét színű, márvánnyal borított falakat ezernyi fáklya fénye világította meg, ám még a vidáman táncoló lángok sem voltak képesek barátságossá tenni az ablaktalan helyiséget. A termet kétoldalt félkörben padsorok borították, melyen tarka talárokban ülő varázslók és boszorkányok foglaltak helyet.

- Kérem, Miss Hermione Jane Granger, Surrey-i lakost, hogy fáradjon a tanúk padjára – zendült Mafalda Hopkirk erőteljes hangja.

A terem közepén keményfából készült, karfás szék állt. Amikor elhaladt előtte, biztatóan a benne ülő arisztokratikus megjelenésű férfira mosolygott. A férfi elegáns, halszálkamintás sötétkék öltönyt, és hozzátartozó mélykék inget viselt. Fényes fekete haja könnyedén keretezte arcát, és annak ellenére, hogy kezeit bilincs fogta körül, tekintetéből veleszületett felsőbbrendűség áradt, melyet az évek során, akarata ellenére sem tudott levetkőzni.

Hermione a néhány méterrel távolabb álló, oldalt elhelyezkedő emelvényhez lépett.

- Hermione Jane Granger, született 1979. szeptember tizenkilencedikén, Angliában, Surrey grófságban, Elmbridge-ben. Jelenleg London mellett, Widra településen lakik. Helyesek az adatok, kisasszony?

A lány bólintott.

- Ön személyesen kérvényezte a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztálytól, hogy tanúként hallgassuk ki Sirius Black, Grimmauld tér tizenkét szám alatti lakos ügyében. Megerősíti ezt az állítást?

- Igen, államtitkár asszony, valóban én kérvényeztem a meghallgatásomat, mivel meggyőződésem, hogy a vádlott ártatlan.

- A vádlottat – vett kezébe egy tetemes papírköteget Mafalda – elsősorban Peter Pettigrew, és további tizenegy mugli halálával gyanúsítjuk, emellett több tanú is bizonyítja, hogy betört a Roxfortba, ahol megrongálta az iskola tulajdonát képező régi és impozáns festményt. Mindezek után, a dementorok elől is megszökött, elrabolva egy halálra ítélt, egyébként az intézmény egyik dolgozójának tulajdonában álló hippogriffet. Azóta, öt teljes éve, a Grimmauld tér tizenkét szám alatt bujkált, tényleges mivoltát csak a roxforti, úgynevezett „végső csatán" fedte fel, amikor Albus Dumbledore, és a Főnix Rendjének oldalán harcolt, Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, valamint az említett sötét varázsló csatlósai ellen. Tisztában van a vádpontokkal, Miss Granger?

- Igen, államtitkár asszony, azonban néhány rész, öhm, nem felel meg a valóságnak – nyelt nagyon Hermione, mire a teremben levő esküdtek felhördültek, az oldalsó padsorokban ülő civilek pedig sugdolózni kezdtek.

- Hermione, erre semmi szükség – szólalt meg hangosan Sirius, aki kissé előredőlve próbálta meggyőzni a fiatal lányt.

- De igen, ez az igazság, nem büntethetnek érte téged – nyomta meg az utolsó szót.

- Csendet! – kiáltott fel Mafalda, miközben bírói kalapácsával néhányszor erőteljesen megütötte az asztalt. Az esküdtek azonnal elhallgattak, és néhány másodperces eltéréssel a többiek is így tettek.

- Miss Granger, az észrevételeit ne a vádlottal ossza meg, hanem az esküdtekkel, ha kérhetném. Kifejtené, miféle események nem fedik a valóságot?

- Először is, ahogy már előzőleg Dumbledore professzor, Harry Potter, és több tanú is mondta, szeretném én is megerősíteni, hogy nem Sirius követte el a tizenegy mugli, valamint Peter Pettigrew halálát követelő merényletet. Mindezt már csak azért sem követhetett el, mivel Pettigrew holttestét megtalálták a végső csata helyszínén, karján a Sötét Jeggyel, bal kezén pedig a hiányzó ujjával, melyet azért vágott le, hogy Siriusra fogja a muglik, és saját halálát. Emellett pedig megdönthetetlen fényképes bizonyítékok, és tucatnyi tanú bizonyíthatja, hogy Pettigrew évekig a Weasley család patkányaként élt.

- Mindezt már a vádlott keresztfia, Harry James Potter is elmondta egy korábbi tanúvallomásában, ezért, hogy ha nem tud érdemi információval szolgálni, akkor…

- A hippogriffet nem ő lopta el, hanem én.

- Azt állítja, hogy egyedül és kizárólag ön felelős a hippogriff elrablásáért, akivel kapcsolatban akkoriban egy hatályos kivégzési parancs állt érvényben?

- Nem, nem csak én, de az én ötletem volt.

- A másik elkövető nevét kérném, Miss Granger.

- Igazán nem fontos…

- A nevet, kisasszony – nyomatékosított Mafalda.

- Harry Potter – motyogta alig hallhatóan Hermione, miközben bocsánatkérően nézett barátjára, aki a harag legkisebb jele nélkül megnyugtatóan bólintott.

- Mr Potter, igazak Miss Granger állításai?

- Teljes mértékben igazak, asszonyom – bólintott egy pillanatra felállva Harry. – A keresztapám nem tudott arról, hogy egy lopott hippogriffel szöktettük meg.

A teremben megfagyott a levegő, azonban a kitörő morajlást a bírónő egy pillanat alatt elfojtotta.

- Hogy mit csináltak? – kérdezte elképedve. Hermione intett Harrynek, hogy majd ő válaszol.

- Mi szöktettük meg Siriust. Egy időnyerő segítségével visszatértünk három órával korábbra, így szöktettük meg Siriust, és egyidejűleg Csikócsőrt is. Így hívják a hippogriffet – magyarázta. – Államtitkár asszony, én úgy tudom, a Csikócsőr halálra ítélésével kapcsolatos végzést visszavonták, mivel Draco Malfoy beismerte, hogy apja lefizette a bizottság akkori tagjait az ítélet meghozataláért, amely nem volt igazságos, mivel Draco provokálta a támadást.

- Meglehetősen jól tájékozott, valóban hatályon kívül helyeztük a végzést. Azonban amikor a szöktetés történt, az ítélet még érvényben volt…

- Mafalda, kérem, ne legyen ennyire szigorú. Maga is nagyon jól tudja, hogy Sirius az élete árán harcolt a roxforti csatában, több ártatlan életet is megmentve ezzel – lépett Hermione mellé a világoskék taláros Dumbledore.

- Albus, ez egy évek óta esedékes tárgyalás, amit…

- Amit a mágiaügyi miniszter, Kingsley Shacklebolt személyesen adott át magának, mert nem akarta, hogy a Rendben betöltött szerepe, és a Siriusszal ápolt barátsága miatt az a vád érje, hogy részrehajló. Azonban minden kedves esküdt ismeri a miniszter úr álláspontját – hunyorgott a bírónőre Dumbledore.

- Albus, mivel lemondott a Wizengamot főmágusi tisztségéről, most a Roxfort igazgatójaként van itt, és egyszerű civilként. Kérem, fáradjon a helyére – mondta Mafalda, ám egyáltalán nem tűnt dühösnek. Ismét Hermione felé fordult. – A papírjaiból úgy látom, abban az évben, harmadéves korában, Minerva McGalagony közbejárásával kapott egy időnyerőt a minisztériumból. Az említett szerkezet segítségével követték el a bűnpártolást?

- Igen, de ez nem bűnpártolás, Sirius ártatlan! – kiáltott fel kissé hevesebben a kelleténél.

- Mafalda, még egy szót, ha kérhetném. A bűnpártolást, ahogy maga nevezi, valóban Miss Granger időnyerőjének segítségével követték el, azonban az ötlet tőlem származott. A gyerekek elmondása alapján, teljesen biztos voltam Sirius Black ártatlanságában, amit a mai napig fenntartok. A roxforti rongálással kapcsolatban pedig szeretném, ha elolvasná ezt – emelkedett fel Dumbledore, kezében egy összetekert pergamennel, melyet a jegyző továbbított a bírónőnek. – Ebben a nyilatkozatban az említett festmény, a Kövér Dáma megerősíti, hogy félreértésről van szó csupán, Sirius zaklatott lelkiállapotban követte el a rongálást, melyet azóta tisztáztak. Mint tudják, az iskola ügyei az én hatásköröm, ezért kérem, ejtsék a vádakat ezzel kapcsolatban. Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattak.

Mafalda hangosan felolvasta a nyilatkozatot, melyben valóban a Dumbledore által elmondottak szerepeltek.

- Harminc perces szünetet rendelek el, amelynek végeztével kihirdetem az ítéletet – közölte a bírónő, mire mozgolódás támadt, a padokon ülő varázslók és boszorkányok felálltak, hogy megmozgassák a négy órás tárgyalás alatt elgémberedett tagjaikat.

Többen kimentek a terem elé beszélgetni, maroknyi ember maradt mindössze a teremben: Harry, Hermione, a teljes Weasley család, McGalagony professzor, Dumbledore, a Lupin házaspár, Shacklebolt, valamint a Rend további tagjai.  
>Sirius széke alatt megmozdult egy kőlap, lassan leeresztve a férfit és az ülőalkalmatosságot a vádlottaknak fenntartott pincerészlegbe.<p>

- Gyűlölöm, hogy leviszik oda – rázta a fejét megsemmisülten Hermione. – Mégis mit képzelnek? Nem vagyunk őrültek, nem próbálnánk botor módon megszöktetni egy minisztériumi varázslókkal telezsúfolt helyről.

- Drágám, ez a szabály, nem tehetünk ellene semmit – tette a vállára nyugtatólag a kezét Molly, majd gondterhelten felsóhajtott. – Merlin adja, hogy igazságos ítélet szülessen.

- Mind ebben reménykedünk – bólogatott Dumbledore.

- Harry, ne haragudj, hogy elárultalak. De nem hazudhattam – harapott az ajkába a lány.

- Tudom, megértem. Én is ezt tettem volna a helyedben. Egyébként pedig nincs takargatnivalóm, büszke vagyok arra, hogy megszöktettük a keresztapámat – szegte fel a fejét, mire Ginny halványan rámosolygott, és megszorította szerelme kezét. – Alig bírom kivárni ezt a fél órát. Nem ítélhetik el Siriust, hiszen ártatlan. De az, ahogy a bírónő viselkedett, nem sok jót ígér.

- Harry, ne mondj ilyeneket. Mafalda nagyon igazságos boszorkány, jól tudja, hogy mi az igazság, és miért volt szükség Sirius rejtegetésére. De ez a munkája, nem lehet részlehajló, hiszen ezért nem vállaltam én sem az ügyet – szólalt meg nyugtatólag mély baritonján Kingsley.

- Kingsleynek igaza van, ne hozzunk elhamarkodottan ítéletet – mondta Dumbledore, bár az ő szemében is nyugtalanság tükröződött.

Hermione nem bírta tovább hallgatni a találgatásokat, csendben elnézést kért, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve az egyik – néhány méterre álló – őrvarázslóhoz lépett.

- Elnézést, megengedné, hogy beszéljek néhány mondatot a vádlottal?

- Sajnálom, de csak közeli hozzátartozó látogathatja meg a váróhelyiségben – rázta a fejét a varázsló.

- Christopher Loveney, jól emlékszem? – lépett oda Dumbledore.

- I-igen, uram.

- Emlékszem önre, fiatalember. Hetedéves korában négy tárgyból is sikeres RAVASZ vizsgát tett – mosolygott elismerően az igazgató. – Kérem, engedje be a kisasszonyt. Személyesen vállalom érte a felelősséget.

- Dumbledore professzor, én azt a parancsot kaptam…

- Amennyiben bárkinek szemet szúrna ez az apró kihágás, akkor azért is vállalom a felelősséget, ne aggódjon. – Kissé oldalra billentette a fejét, így próbálván meglágyítani a fiatal auror szívét.

A férfi néhány pillanatig gondolkozott, végül fájdalmas arccal bólintott, de kikötötte, hogy csak néhány percről lehet szó.

- Köszönöm – mondta neki Hermione, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – És magának is. Nem is tudja, milyen fontos ez nekem.

- Vannak sejtéseim róla. De most menjen, Miss Granger, gondolom, nem velem akarja lebeszélgetni azt a néhány értékes percet – mosolygott jóindulatúan az igazgató. Hunyorogva nézte az ajtó mögött eltűnő lányt. Mindent tökéletesen értett. Hónapok óta figyelte Hermione elkeseredett próbálkozásait, melyek Sirius ártatlanságának bebizonyítására irányultak. Igyekezetével túlszárnyalta őt magát, sőt Kingsleyt és Harryt is. Buzgósága nem csak a több tucatnyi megírt kérelemben, és a mindennapos minisztériumba járkálásban nyilvánult meg. Amint ideje volt, meglátogatta a férfit a cellájában, mely az Azkaban, dementoroktól mentes részlegében volt, hiszen amíg nem hirdettek ítéletet az ügyében, jogtalan lett volna az ördögi lények közé küldeni őt. Nem mintha, így királyi elbánásban lett volna része Siriusnak, a férfi kissé lefogyott, a félhomályos zárkában pedig egyetlen öröme a rendtagok heti egyszer engedélyezett látogatása volt. Hermione azonban kiharcolta, hogy ő és Harry heti háromszor is meglátogathassák. Ebben nagy segítségére volt Selene Saintjohn, akit a varázsvilág legjobb mágusvédőjének tartottak. A csinos fiatal nőt Hermione kereste meg, és azonnal felfogadta. A boszorka azóta is eredményesen végezte a munkáját, Sirius menthetetlennek tűnő helyzete a hónapok során rengeteget javult.

Az egykori griffendéles belépett a helyiségbe, mely szinte üres volt, csak egy másik ajtó jelezte, hogy feltehetőleg jó helyen jár. Azon is belépve egy szűk csigalépcsővel találta szemben magát.

Biztosan itt lesz – gondolta, és egy Lumos elsuttogása után elindult lefelé. Rövid, ám annál kanyargósabb útja végén egy nyirkos, apró helyiségben találta magát, melyet mindössze egyetlen, gyéren égő fáklya világított meg.

A pince közepén Sirius ült, ugyanabban az erős székben, ugyanúgy karfára láncolt kezekkel, lehajtott fejjel. Külső szemlélő számára nem is lett volna világos, miért ül egy elegáns, jó megjelenésű, kifogástalan öltözékű férfi egy apró, sötét pincében. Még így, ilyen elhagyatottan is látszott rajta arisztokrata mivolta, feltűnt a tartásában, erős arcvonásaiban. Akkor sem vetkőzhette volna le ezt a tulajdonságát, ha akarja. A vérében volt.  
>Talán a nyirkos kőpadlón tompán koppanó lépteket hallotta meg, talán a pálca fényét vette észre, mely szokatlan fénybe borította a helyiséget. Meglepődve, talán kissé ijedten kapta fel a fejét; ez volt a harmadik tárgyalása az ügy kapcsán, de még soha senki nem látogatta meg ebben az élettelen lyukban, ahol a várakozás hosszú perceit töltötte.<p>

- Selene, te vagy az? – hunyorgott a szemébe világító pálcától.

- Nem, én Hermione vagyok, de úgy látom, mást vártál – szólalt meg a lány, árnyalatnyi, alig érzékelhető csalódottsággal a hangjában.

- Nem vártam senkit. De azt hittem, Selene van itt, ide senkit nem engednek le. Te hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte csodálkozva Sirius.

- Dumbledore professzor megbeszélte az egyik őrrel, hogy…

- Hermione, a pálcád…

- Ó, ezer bocsánat – kapott észbe a lány, és gyorsan leeresztette az addig Sirius szemébe világító eszközt. – Szóval az igazgató úr meggyőzte az egyik őrt, hogy engedjen le néhány percre.

- Jobb lenne, ha visszamennél, ez nagyon veszélyes. Meg is büntethetnek téged, ha itt találnak – rázta a fejét aggodalmasan a férfi.

- Sirius, ne próbálkozz. Úgysem megyek el, szóval jobb lenne, ha sopánkodás helyett kihasználnánk ezt a pár percet – mondta kioktatón Hermione, végül lágyabb hangon folytatta. – Borzalmas, hogy itt kell várakoznod. Selene el tudta volna intézni, hogy…

- Nem akarom, hogy másképp bánjanak velem.

- De ártatlan vagy…

- Így van, ártatlan vagyok. Ezért teljesen mindegy, hogy ezt a kis időt hol töltöm el. Voltam már rosszabb helyeken is. Sőt, még lehetek is – nevetett fel ugatva.

- Ne mondj ilyet! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten a fiatal nő. Letérdelt, hogy szemmagasságban legyen a férfival, és lassan végigsimított a kissé borostás arcon. – Tudom, egyszerűen tudom, hogy ejteni fogják a vádakat. Nem tehetnek mást, ártatlan vagy.

- Te mindig hittél bennem – suttogta rekedten, mélyen Hermione szemébe nézve. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy fogom tudni valaha ezt meghálálni neked, bárhogy is alakuljanak a dolgok.

- Nincs mit meghálálnod – válaszolta, majd halkan elnevette magát. – Az ügyvédet úgyis te fizeted.

- Ravasz boszorka – eresztett meg egy halvány, csibészes mosolyt, majd nagyot nyelt. – Ideje menned, lassan letelik az idő.

- Rendben – sóhajtott az egykori griffendéles, majd a férfi füléhez hajolt. – Ne felejtsd el, én hiszek benned.

Minden előzmény nélkül, anélkül, hogy bármelyikük számított volna rá, két kezébe fogta Sirius arcát, lassan felé fordult, és egy apró puszit lehelt rá. Hermione akaratlanul is elhúzta a pillanatot néhány másodperccel. Szája alig néhány milliméterre voltak a férfi ajkaitól, az ártatlan csók szinte súrolta a Sirius szája sarkát. A lány azonban gyorsan észbe kapott, eltávolodott tőle, és talpra szökkent. Egy biztató mosolyt még küldött felé, majd sietős léptekkel felsétált a lépcsőn.

Sirius megdöbbenve nézett utána, szinte fel sem tudta fogni a történteket. Hermione, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan hamar el is ment, mindössze belőle áradó jázminillat jelezte ottjártát. Sirius mélyet lélegzett, az illat minden apró részét érezni akarta.  
>Hónapok óta először érezte úgy, hogy van még számára remény.<p>

Hogy lehettem, ekkora idióta? – korholta magát Hermione, miközben űzött vadként rohant fel a cseppet sem veszélytelen, csúszós lépcsőkön. Újra és újra eszébe jutottak a szavai, és az a puszi. Ártatlannak, barátinak tervezte, olyannak, mint amilyet Ronnak, Harrynek, Remusnak, vagy bármelyik más férfi rendtagnak szokott adni ünnepek alkalmával. Mégis más lett. Sokkal másabb, mint ami beleférne a barát kategóriába. Sosem volt irányító típus, pláne nem a szerelem terén. Nem mintha, annyi tapasztalata lett volna ezen a területen. Eltekintve néhány ártatlan, Viktorral váltott csóktól, valamint a háború végeztével hirtelen megszaporodott udvarlóktól, akikkel azonban nem történt semmi.

Annyira igyekezett titkolni az érzéseit, melyek hónapok óta egyre inkább feltörni vágytak belőle. És érezte, tudta, hogy sikerült megőriznie a titkát, senkinek nem mondta el, mit érez Sirius iránt. Először magának is alig merte bevallani, hiszen a férfi Harry keresztapja volt, abszurdnak érezte, hogy ennél többet, a férfit látja benne. Azonban képtelen volt nem észrevenni Sirius adottságait: a varázsló, bár a harmincas évei végén járt, sokkal vonzóbb volt nem egy Hermione korabeli fiúnál. A lány nem volt képes nem észrevenni a férfi feltűnő, szürke szemeit, fényesen ragyogó fekete haját, és mindennapi, veleszületett eleganciáját. Sirius Black nagylelkű volt, érett és tapasztalt. A tizenéves, nyáladzó fiúk a közelébe sem értek. De ez a legkevésbé sem ártatlan puszi teljesen felforgatta Hermione egyébként sem nyugalmas gyomrát. Nem akart kezdeményezni, főleg, mert tudta, hogy a Black-sarj észre sem veszi őt, vagy ha igen, akkor úgy gondol rá, mint Harry kedves barátjára, a bozontos hajú, tudálékos griffendélesre.

Pedig az elmúlt hónapokban Hermione megváltozott. Kusza, barna haja lágy hullámokban omlott a vállára, alakja és arca már inkább voltak egy fiatal nőé, mint egy iskolás lányé. Három hónap telt el a végső, roxforti csata óta. Az alatt a három hónap alatt a lány minden erejével azon volt, hogy tisztázza Siriust a vádak alól. Mivel sok függőben levő ügy volt, gyorsított eljárásban vizsgálták az egyes vádlott ártatlanságát. Három hónap alatt ez volt a harmadik, és egyben utolsó tárgyalása a férfinak.

- Merlinre, kész hülyét csináltam magamból – csúszott ki a száján, épp, mikor felért a lépcsőn. A helyiségben azonban nem volt egyedül.

- Valóban? – mosolygott rá felhúzott szemöldökkel Selene. A nő mélyvörös, vékony anyagból készült talárt, és fekete magas sarkú cipőt viselt. Körmei és rúzsa harmonizáltak öltözékével, ébenszínű haját elegáns kontyba tűzve hordta. Hermione mindig úgy érezte, a nő lenézően beszél vele.

Kifogástalanul néz ki, mint mindig. Mintha a _Boszorkánydivat_című magazinból lépett volna ki – állapította meg magában.

- Én csak…

- Van fogalmad arról, hogy mit csináltál, te ostoba? – Selene rideg mosolya egyre dühödtebbé vált, villámló szemekkel meredt a lányra. Látszott rajta, hogy alig képes visszatartani haragját. – Ha az esküdtszék tudomást szerez arról, hogy bent jártál a vádlottnál, annak beláthatatlan következményei lesznek. Nem csak téged fognak megbüntetni, hanem őt is. De gondolom ez eszedbe sem jutott, annyira elvakultan rajongasz Siriusért…

- Álljunk csak meg, Ms Saintjohn! Talán hiba volt bemennem hozzá, bár Dumbledore intézte el nekem, és csak néhány percig voltam benn. Tényleg feleslegesen veszélyeztettem Sirius szabadságát, ahhoz azonban a legkevésbé sincs semmi köze, hogy kiért rajongok, vagy kiért nem – vörösödött el Hermione.

- Látom, amit látok…

- Nem azért alkalmazom magát, hogy kombináljon, hanem azért, hogy kimentse az egyik, öhm… barátomat. A magánéletem ilyen részleteihez semmi köze!

- Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy igenis van közöm hozzá? Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy kivetettem a hálómat a védencemre? – Az utolsó szónál gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és kihívóan megnyalta vérvörös száját. Hermione elképedve nézett a nőre. Észrevette, hogy Selene kiemelt figyelmet fordít Siriusra, azonban azt hitte, mindez csak szakmai érdeklődés, a nem mindennapi ügy iránt. – Sőt, továbbmegyek. Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, egész jó úton járok?

- Azt gondolnám, őrültségeket beszél – sziszegte Hermione, és az ajtó felé indult. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, amikor a boszorkány megszólalt.

- Akkor javaslom, hogy figyelmesen nézd végig a tárgyalást.

A lány hátra sem nézett, dühösen tépte fel az ajtót. A helyére indult, amikor egy nemrég hallott mondat tört elő a gondolataiban: _Selene, te vagy az?_

Nem, az nem lehet, hogy…

- A Sirius Black ügyében indított tárgyalás folytatódik – szólalt meg Mafalda mágikusan felerősített hangja, mire mindenki a helyére ült, a mozgolódás abbamaradt. Selene is kilépett a pincébe vezető helyiség ajtaján, és helyet foglalt, védencével szemben. Sirius, a székkel együtt lassan felemelkedett az előző helyére. A nő egy kihívó mosollyal üdvözölte, amit a férfi vagy nem akart viszonozni, vagy egyáltalán észre sem vette.

A továbbiakban Selene kapott szót, aki elismételte a Sirius ártatlanságát bizonyító tényeket. A bírónő rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta, majd felszólította a férfit, aki az utolsó szó jogán ártatlannak vallotta magát. Mafalda néhány perces türelmet kért, hogy az esküdtek véleménye alapján nyomatékosíthassa az ítéletet. Ez idő alatt elmormogott egy _Disaudio_-t, melynek segítségével megbeszélést tarthatott a Wizengamot tagjaival, anélkül, hogy bárki is hallhatta volna, amit beszélnek.

- A Wizengamot nevében kihirdetem az ítéletet, Sirius Black ügyében – állt fel percek elteltével Mafalda, mire a teremben tartózkodó többi személy is így tett, kivéve Siriust, aki érthető okokból nem tehette meg ezt. Hermione úgy érezte, ezer gombóc van a gyomrában. Idegesen szorította meg Harry kezét, aki viszonozta a mozdulatot. Nem néztek egymásra, mégis mindketten nagyon jól tudták, mit érez a másik. – A vádlottat az első vádpontban, a Peter Pettigrew és a tizenegy mugli halálát követelő merényletben ártatlannak nyilvánítjuk. A roxforti betörést valóban nem szankcionálhatjuk, hiszen ez Albus Dumbledore hatásköre, ráadásul a sértett portré, nyilatkozatában nem kérvényezett eljárást. A hippogriff elrablását Harry James Potter és Hermione Jane Granger magára vállalta, azonban a vádlott éveken keresztül bujtatta a varázslényt, mely ellen hatályos kivégzési parancs volt érvényben, ezért Sirius Blacket e vádpontban a Wizengamot bűnösnek nyilvánítja, és ezerötszáz galleon pénzbüntetést szab ki rá, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium félrevezetése miatt. Továbbá bűntársait, Harry James Potter urat, és Hermione Jane Granger kisasszonyt fejenként további ötszáz galleonos büntetéssel sújtja a Wizengamot ítélőszéke a fent említett kihágásért, valamint a minisztérium tulajdonát képező időnyerő indokolatlan használatáért. A vádlott minden további vádpontban ártatlannak bizonyult, a vádlott szabad.

E szavak hallatán a teremben hangos éljenzés tört ki, főleg a rendtagok részéről. Amint Mafalda kimondta az utolsó két szót, a láncok, melyek Sirius csuklóin voltak, lehanyatlottak, szabaddá téve a kezét.  
>A bírónő bátorítóan a férfira mosolygott, majd a Wizengamot tagjaival együtt felállt, és elhagyták a termet.<p>

A rendtagok boldogan nevettek, felállva tapsoltak, a Weasley ikrek hangos "Megcsináltad!" felkiáltással és lábdobogással ünnepelték barátjukat. Az egész olyan volt, mintha egy győztes kviddics meccs végén lennének, nem pedig egy ítélethirdetésen.

Sirius pillanatokon át képtelen volt megszólalni, a hangos ünneplés közepette csak egy nagyot sóhajtott, behunyta a szemét, hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, és elmosolyodott.  
>Amikor végre felállt, Selene azonnal mellette termett, és egy hatalmas csókkal jutalmazta védence helytállását. Hermione – aki végig le sem vette a szemét a Black leszármazottról – elsápadt, olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy vödör jeges vízzel öntötték volna nyakon. Hiába próbálta elkapni róluk a tekintetét, csőlátása lett, képtelen volt parancsolni az agyának.<p>

- Ez a nő mit művel? – kérdezte elhűlve Harry. A többi rendtag is hasonlóan reagált, senki nem értette, miről maradtak le.

Hermione végre le tudta venni a szemét a párosról, és az általános felfordulásban gyorsan kislisszolt a teremből, meg sem állva a legközelebbi hoppanálási pontig.

Azonnal az Odúba ment, ahol a végső csata óta a nyári szünetet töltötte barátaival, és a Weasley családdal. Rohamléptekkel szaladt fel a Ginnyvel közös szobájába, és egy pálcaintéssel összepakolta mindenét, amit éppen észrevett. Nagy nehezen előbányászta Csámpást is, aki kedvenc helyén, Ginny ágya alatt tartózkodott. Kisebb rábeszélések árán elérte, hogy a macska bemenjen a kosarába. Miután lezárta a tároló fedelét, ládáját maga előtt lebegtetve az Odú elé sétált. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is idő előtt hazaérjen. Nem akart magyarázkodni. Csámpás elégedetlenül nyávogott a szűk kis kosárban; a ház kertjében tett vadászatok, és Mrs Weasley főztje alaposan felhizlalta.

- Ne aggódj, kiscicám, hamarosan jó helyen leszünk. Egy olyan helyen, ahol már rég lennünk kellene – mondta Hermione. Pontosan tudta hova kell mennie, álmában ezerszer, újra és újra bejárta azt a helyet. Itt volt az ideje, hogy ezt a valóságban is megtegye. Ismét.

**2/2**

Port-Stephens partjait lustán mosta az óceán mélykék vize. A strandon alig volt valaki, a nappali zsúfoltságot felváltották a lézengő párocskák, kisgyermekes családok, és sétálni vágyó idősebbek. Az itt nyaraló fiatalok az esti mulatozásra készültek apartmanjaikban, a naplemente már nem érte őket a parton. A strand menti, néhány száz méterre levő barátságos vendéglőkben azonban annál nagyobb élet volt: az idősebb turisták, kikapcsolódni vágyó lakosok mind ott fogyasztották el vacsorájukat.  
>Hermione Granger egy zöldövezetes úton át sétált le a parthoz, hogy – mint hetek óta minden áldott nap – megnézze a naplementét. Elgondolkozva állt, a vízen tükröződő narancssárga sugarakat nézve. Az étkezdékből kiszűrődő beszélgetés, nevetés, és zene csak távoli morajlásnak hatott. Két hét telt el ideérkezése óta, és bár az elején azt hitte, minden jobb lesz idővel, a szíve határozottan belesajdult, egy bizonyos fekete hajú férfi gondolatára. Ahelyett, hogy egyre kevesebbszer jutott volna eszébe, ellenkezőleg, napjában többször is látta maga előtt a magabiztos tekintetet, hallotta az öblös nevetést. Pedig igazán nem mondhatta senki, hogy nem próbálta meg elterelni a figyelmét. A két hét alatt annyi programon, városnézésen vett részt, olyan sokat beszélgetett, hogy az egy hónapra is bőven sok lenne. Azonban esténként, vagy az efféle magányos pillanatokban akaratlanul is gondolataiba férkőzött Sirius képe. Előre félt a nyári szünet végétől, amikor visszatérnek a Roxfortba, hogy elvégezzék a hetedévet, amit a horcruxok keresése miatt halasztaniuk kellett. Rettegett, hogy Sirius is ott lesz a <em>kilenc és háromnegyedik<em> vágányon, vagy esetleg látogatást tesz az iskolában, ezzel akaratlanul is újra és újra összetörve a szívét.  
>- Végre megvagy – ölelte át két kar a derekát, a lehelet csiklandozta a fülét. Ijedten ugrott egyet, és épp pálcájáért nyúlt volna, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy azt a házban hagyta. Második önvédelmi lehetőségként úgy döntött, erősen belerúg támadója ágyékába, végül is, nem kell mindenhez pálca. Mindezek a gondolatok a másodperc törtrésze alatt futottak át az agyán, amikor elméje végre felfogta, hogy nagyon is ismeri ezt a hangot. Gyorsan, mint aki nem hisz a fülének, szembetornászta magát a férfival. Nem tévedett. Sirius nevető, szürke szemei néztek vissza rá. Ijedtében azonnal kibontakozott az ölelésből, képtelen volt átélni ezeket az érintéseket, melyek a férfi számára valószínűleg ártatlannak, és barátinak tűnnek, Hermione számára viszont az ölelés maga volt a végzet. Néhány másodpercig csak néztek egymásra, a lány képtelen volt bármiféle épkézláb mondatot kimondani, majdnem elveszett azokban a szemekben. Sietve rendezte az arcvonásait, és végre megszólalt:<br>- Merlinre, Sirius, mit keresel itt?  
>- A megmentőmet – kacsintott rá a férfi, mire Hermione gyomra dupla bukfencet vetett.<br>- Mégis honnan tudtad, hogy…  
>- Amikor eltűntél a tárgyalás után, Dumbledore mondta, hogy elmesélted neki, hol bújtattad el a szüleidet. Harryék pedig mesélték, hogy mennyit beszéltél róluk az utóbbi hetekben. És azt is, hogy csak miattam nem kerested fel őket.<br>- A büntetőeljárásod miatt – vágta rá gyorsan Hermione, mintha el akarná kerülni a félreértéseket. – Kötelességemnek éreztem, hogy végig melletted maradjak, ha már annyi időt fektettem az ártatlanságod tisztázásába.  
>- Még azt sem hagytad, hogy megköszönjem. Olyan sietve eltűntél, búcsúlevelet sem hagytál. Azt hittem, valami baj van. Muszáj volt idejönnöm, hogy megnézzem, minden rendben van-e, de Albus azt mondta, várjak néhány hetet, hiszen most a szüleiddel szeretnél lenni.<br>- Baj? – nevetett fel Hermione, egy kissé hisztérikusabban a kelleténél. – Mi baj lett volna? Végre sikerült tisztázni téged, én pedig nagyon siettem a anyáékhoz. Annyira hiányoztak, egy egész éve nem láttam már őket.  
>- Biztosan jó lehetett az, amikor újra magadhoz ölelhetted mindkettőjüket – mosolygott rá Sirius.<br>- Igen, az volt – bólintott. – Nos, most, hogy láttad, jól vagyok…  
>- Hermione drágám, készen van a vacsora, szóval, ha szeretnél, akkor… – Richard Granger zavartan pillantott a férfira, aki szemmel láthatólag a lányával beszélgetett. Gyanakodva végigmérte, azonban legnagyobb bánatára semmi kivetnivalót nem talált a kinézetében: fényes, ápolt haja, őszinte tekintete volt, fekete nadrágot, és fehér, könyékig felhajtott inget viselt. Az egyetlen negatívum, amit Richard felfedezni vélt, az a férfi elegáns bőrcipőjét beborító néhány szem homok volt, de a lábbelin így is látszott, hogy kifogástalan állapotban volt, mielőtt viselője a tengerparti talajra lépett volna vele. Utolsó próbálkozás gyanánt megnézte a férfi fogait. Ez nála szakmai ártalom volt. Azonban a szabályos hófehér fogsoron végképp nem talált semmi kivetnivalót. – Látom, máris megismerkedtél egy öhm, fiatalemberrel.<br>- Nem, apa, félreérted a helyzetet. Ő itt Sirius Black, tudod, már említettem, a legjobb barátom, Harry keresztapja. Sirius, ő az édesapám, Richard Granger, ő pedig az anyukám, Sylvie Granger.  
>- Nagyon örvendek, Mrs Granger – mosolygott bűbájosan a barna hajú asszonyra, és udvariasan kezet csókolt neki.<br>- Ó, igen, már emlékszem, örvendek – derült fel Richard arca, miközben kezet fogott Siriusszal. – A lányom már rengeteget mesélt önről.  
>- Apa… – vörösödött el Hermione. Való igaz, akaratlanul többször is megemlítette Siriust a szüleinek, de a <em>rengeteg<em> szó azért kissé túlzásnak hatott.  
>- Csakugyan? – vigyorodott el, a lányra nézve.<br>- Minek köszönhetjük a látogatását, Mr Black? – érdeklődött kedvesen Sylvie.  
>- Életbevágóan fontosnak találtam, hogy mihamarabb megköszönjem a lányuknak azt, amit értem tett.<br>- Amit önért tett? – értetlenkedett Richard.  
>- Nem is mondtad el a szüleidnek? – kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel Sirius. A griffendéles nemlegesen megrázta a fejét.<br>- Hermione az elmúlt három hónapban minden erejét megfeszítve küzdött az ártatlanságom bebizonyításáért. Rengeteget köszönhetek neki. Azért jöttem, hogy mindezt megköszönjem neki. A tárgyalást követően ugyanis azonnal idesietett önökhöz, Ausztráliába.  
>- Igen, a lányunk mesélte, hogy ártatlanul vádolták magát különböző bűncselekményekkel, de azt nem mesélte, hogy közbenjárt az ügyében – nézett meglepetten Hermionéra.<br>- Annyi minden történt egy év alatt, még rengeteg dolgot nem volt időm elmesélni – vágta ki magát Hermione.  
>- Nos, Mr Black, maga nagyon fontos lehet a lányunknak, ha a megkeresésünket is halogatta az ügye miatt. Aki pedig fontos a mi kis Hermionénknak, az fontos nekünk is. A feleségem, Sylvie nagyszerű füstölt lazacot készített vacsorára, igaz drágám? – karolta át szeretetteljesen felesége vállát. Az asszony mosolyogva bólintott. – Nagyon örülnénk, ha itt maradna velünk vacsorára.<br>- Apa, Siriusnak biztosan van jobb…  
>- Köszönöm, örömmel elfogadom a meghívást Mr és Mrs Granger – mondta hálásan Sirius, kissé meghajolva.<br>Miközben a tengerparttól alig egy mérföldre fekvő, domboldali házba mentek, Hermione úgy érezte, még sosem került ilyen kínos helyzetbe. A szituáció egészen elfogadható, még talán szórakoztató is lett volna számára, ha nem azzal az emberrel történik meg, aki iránt a legnagyobb titokban, és teljesen reménytelenül gyengéd érzelmeket táplál. Útközben Sirius az elmúlt néhány hónapról mesélt a lány szüleinek, ami még inkább zavarta Hermionét. Ugyanis a téma ő volt.  
>Először is, mindig utálta, ha ő a beszélgetések központi témája, másodszor pedig kínkeserves volt számára Sirius szájából hallani a dicséreteket, szinte belefájdult a szíve.<br>A takaros, kétszintes ház, ahol Hermione szülei az elmúlt egy évben éltek, alig egy mérföldre volt a parttól, egy domb oldalában. A kert tele volt zöld növényekkel, valamint egy asztallal és székekkel. Mindez barátságossá, otthonos zuggá változtatta azt.  
>Úgy döntöttek, a vacsorát is a kertben fogyasztják el, és bár Hermione szülei nem szerették, ha lányuk a házimunkát pálcával végzi el, annak kifejezetten örültek, hogy a terítést így leegyszerűsíthették.<br>- Eléggé félelmetes lehet egy olyan hipposzaurusz, vagy mi, amivel egykor megszökött – jegyezte meg Sylvie vacsora közben.  
>- Hippogriff – javította ki mosolyogva Sirius. – Igazából egyáltalán nem félelmetes, csak akkor támad, ha bántják.<br>- Hiába, a mi Hermionénk, sosem félt semmilyen állattól. Kiskorában is tücsköt-bogarat összefogdosott. Én és Sylvie azért kissé távolságtartóbbak vagyunk az állatokkal, bár Csámpást nagyon szeretjük – mondta Richard, és éppen belekezdett volna egy hosszú történetbe Hermione természetszeretetéről, amikor a lánya feszengve félbeszakította:  
>- Apa, kérlek, beszélhetnénk valami másról? Mondjuk ne rólam? Sirius biztosan halálra unja magát.<br>- Nem, engem nagyon érdekelnek a rólad szóló történetek – mondta őszintén a férfi, és Richard felé fordult. – Kérem, folytassa.  
>Sylvie egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt küldött a lánya felé. Richard annyira büszke volt Hermionéra, soha egyetlen alkalmat sem mulasztott el, hogy ezt másoknak is prezentálja. Vacsora közben Sirius többször rámosolygott, ami haraggal töltötte el a lányt, ilyenkor folyton Selene arcát látta maga előtt.<br>Amikor végeztek, felbontottak egy üveg jófajta bort, Sirius tiszteletére, így a csevegés még fesztelenebbé vált. Hermione maga is meglepődött, mennyire jól elbeszélgettek szülei a férfival, annak ellenére, hogy egyiküknek sem volt sok fogalma a másik világához.  
>Amikor az óra tizenegyet ütött, Sirius udvariasan felállt, gálánsan kezet csókolt Sylvie-nek és Hermionénak, Richarddal pedig kezet fogott.<br>- Nagyon szépen köszönöm a vendéglátást, kitűnő volt a vacsora.  
>- Örülünk, hogy jól érezte magát, Mr Black – bólintott barátságosan Mr Granger.<br>- Máskor is szívesen látjuk. Ha van ideje, nyugodtan látogasson meg minket – javasolta Sylvie.  
>- Köszönöm Mr és Mrs Granger. Örömmel meglátogatom önöket, persze, ha Hermione is úgy gondolja… – Várakozón nézett a lányra, mintegy megerősítést várva. A lány biztosította, hogy nagyon örülne egy újabb találkozásnak, azonban belül egészen mást akart: soha többé nem látni a férfit, hiszen így, barátként a jelenléte csak fájdalmat okozott neki. Azonban udvariasságra nevelték, mi mást mondhatott volna?<p>

Néhány nappal később, egy hasonlóan meleg augusztusi estén Hermione a házuk kertjében ült, és a Próféta aznapi számát olvasgatta. Amint megérkezett Ausztráliába, ismét előfizetett az újságra, nem akart lemaradni a varázsvilág fontos eseményeiről, bár jó volt egy kicsit elszakadni a megszokott életétől; szeretett Ausztráliában lenni. A meleg nyári szellő simogatta a bőrét, a kerti lámpa fénye, és a lemenő Nap pedig barátságos félhomályba borította a területet.  
>- Jó estét, kisasszony – suttogta a fülébe egy hang, melynek hallatára Hermione ijedten ugrott egyet a székében.<br>- Merlinre, Sirius, kezdem úgy érezni, hogy te élvezed azt, hogy folyamatosan halálra rémítesz – mondta megrovóan, bár remegő hangja inkább izgatottnak tűnt.  
>- Pedig eszem ágában sem volt ijesztgetni téged – mosolygott rá a férfi, mire Hermione gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét. Sirius mosolya láttán hajlamos volt elveszíteni a fejét, és ilyenkor csak a férfi felfelé görbülő ajkaira tudott gondolni. Zavartan felállt, és a házba invitálta látogatóját. Utálta, hogy a jelenlétében még a saját házában is úgy viselkedett, akár egy kétbalkezes, idétlen tini lány. A kert a konyhával egybekötött étkezőből nyílt, Hermione hellyel kínálta Siriust, majd pálcájával poharakat és üdítőt varázsolt elő.<br>- Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat?  
>- Mindenkinek nagyon hiányzol. Ron és a családja tegnap Egyiptomba utaztak, Harry és Ginny pedig kölcsönkapták a walesi házamat néhány napra. Eléggé sok időbe telt, amíg Mollyt és Arthurt meggyőzték, de végül sikerrel jártak. Én pedig gondoltam, megnézem, hogy vagy.<br>- Jó látni, hogy milyen boldogok együtt. Annyira illenek egymáshoz – mosolyodott el halványan Hermione. Sirius bólintott. Szokatlanul csendben volt, a poharát nézte, néha zavartan megforgatta. Ez cseppet sem volt jellemző a mindig szórakoztató, nagyszájú személyiségéhez.  
>Jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgettek, a varázsvilág eseményeiről, az időjárásról, és a férfi elmesélte, miként verték át csalipálcával Kingsley-t egy minisztériumi napján. Az utóbbi történet hallatán a lány nem bírta megállni, féktelen kuncogásban tört ki.<br>- Szeretem, amikor nevetsz. – Sirius tekintetében volt valami különös, aminek Hermione nem tudott nevet adni.  
>- Jobb lesz, ha mész. A barátnőd biztosan ideges már, hogy merre lehetsz – mondta kitérően Hermione, és felállt, hogy hátat fordítva a férfinak, elpakolja a poharakat.<br>- Mégis kiről beszélsz, boszorka? – nézett rá megrökönyödve a férfi.  
>- Karrierista, kifogástalan megjelenésű, igazi nő. Láttam, amit láttam.<br>- Még mindig nem tudom, mit jelentsen ez – értetlenkedett tovább.  
>- Selene-ről, a fenébe is! – csattant fel Hermione, a kelleténél kissé hevesebben.<br>Sirius arca őszinte megdöbbenést tükrözött, lassan, elmondhatatlanul lassan állt össze fejében a kép. Szeme kikerekedett, meglepetésében lassan felállt, és úgy rázta meg a fejét, mint aki végképp nem ért semmit. Hirtelen a homlokára csapott, végre teljesen megvilágosodott.  
>- Merlinre, te már elhagytad a termet, amikor... Hermione, hidd el nekem, hogy amit láttál, az nem tükrözte a valóságot. Azt hittem, hogy Harry…<br>- Mégis hogy jön ide Harry? – dobbantott dühösen. – Különben sem tartozol nekem magyarázattal, hiszen független férfi vagy, azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. Engem meg miért zavarna ez?  
>- Én úgy látom, mintha zavarna – jegyezte meg, arcán a régi magabiztos mosollyal.<br>Hermione legszívesebben belerúgott volna, annyira kellemetlenül érezte magát. Gyűlölte magát, amiért gyenge, csaknem magatehetetlen nővé vált a férfi jelenlétében, azt pedig még inkább utálta, hogy Sirius ennyire magabiztos, ilyen könnyen leolvassa az arcáról az igazságot. Vagy talán nem is jött rá? Csak ugratta volna? Lassan ráemelte a tekintetét, de túlságosan zavart volt, semmit nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról.  
>- Szóval hogy jön ide Harry? – érdeklődött, reményei szerint teljesen semleges arckifejezéssel.<br>- Említette, hogy írt néhány levelet. Én azt hittem, hogy leírta a tárgyalás utáni eseményeket is, legalábbis azt mondta…  
>A levelek. Melyik résznél is hagyta félbe a legelső levelet? <em>„Miután eltűntél a tárgyalásról, Sirius…"<em>  
>A férfi nevének említésére görcsbe rándult a gyomra, és képtelen volt tovább olvasni, inkább visszagyömöszölte a súlyos borítékba a pergament.<br>A levelek. A borítékokat a konyha egyik pultján tartották.  
>- Egy pillanat – motyogta zavartan, miközben az említett helyre sietett. Őrült módjára pörgette végig a tucatnyi borítékot, melyek keveredtek szülei hivatalos üzeneteivel is. Végül megtalálta a sárga borítékot, az egyetlent, melyet a hetek alatt felbontott. A többit könnyedén lehajította az asztalra, néhány a földön landolt, de nem törődött velük. Remegő kézzel vette ki a pergament, szemével villámgyorsan végigfutott a sorokon, a félbehagyott mondatot keresve. Idegességében többször is neki kellett futnia, míg végül megtalálta.<br>_„Miután eltűntél a tárgyalásról, Sirius úgy lökte el a belécsimpaszkodó Selene-t, mintha valamiféle büdös rongydarab, vagy durrfarkú szurcsók lenne. Képzelheted, a nő arca paprikapiros lett, Ginnyvel nem tudtuk eldönteni, hogy a szégyentől, vagy a méregtől. A karjánál fogva félrevonta őt, és mint utólag elmesélte, dühösen érdeklődött nála, hogy ez mióta tartozik egy védő munkaköri leírásába. Ezek után Selene olyasmit mondott, ami eléggé meglepett engem, de főleg Siriust. Azt mondta, hogy odavagy a keresztapámért, és kérdőre vonta őt, hogy mit gondol, te talán megfelelőbb lennél számára? Hermione, én teljesen össze vagyok zavarodva, bár Ginny azt mondja, ez nyilvánvaló volt, csak mi pasik vagyunk ilyen gyengén látók. Ne érts félre, nem mintha zavarna, végül is mindketten felnőtt emberek vagytok, és megérdemlitek a boldogságot. Azt hiszem, ez nem is tartozik rám. Inkább mesélj, milyen Ausztrália? Jól vannak a szüleid? Mikor jössz haza? Mindegyikőnknek nagyon hiányzol, főleg Ronnak, Ginnynek és nekem. Na meg Sirius is rengetegszer emleget téged. Képzeld, lehet, hogy kölcsön adja a walesi házát, és így kettesben tölthetünk pár napot Ginnyvel. Csak Mrs Weasley egyezzen bele!  
>Sokszor csókol<br>Harry, Ginny, Ron és a többiek  
><em>  
>Az utolsó szó elolvasása után Hermione még percekig állt egyhelyben, kezében a papírral.<br>- Na? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Sirius.  
>- Úgy érzem, teljesen bolondot csináltam magamból. – Meg volt arról győződve, hogy még soha nem került még ilyen szégyenteljes helyzetbe.<br>- Megnyugodtál már, Hermione? Látod már, hogy semmi okod nem volt kételkedni bennem?  
>- Miért kellett volna megnyugodnom? Nem is voltam ideges, miért is lettem volna? Csak nem képzeled, hogy azért jöttem Ausztráliába, mert megláttalak téged azzal a nővel? – habogta zavartan.<br>- Azt hiszem, ha Selene nem végezte volna el a kis magánakcióját, akkor talán néhány perccel később távozol. Úgy, hogy előtte tisztázni tudjuk a dolgokat.  
>- Miféle dolgokat, Sirius? Csak nem hiszed el, amit az a nő mondott rólam? Arról, hogy én… te… – Hermione érezte, hogy arca pirosas árnyalatot kezd ölteni, ezért gyorsan elfordult, és úgy csinált, mintha a leveleket rendezgetné. A férfit azonban nem olyan fából faragták, mint aki ilyen könnyedén feladja. A lány mögé lépett, és karjánál fogva gyengéden maga felé fordította.<br>- Nem, Hermione. Én a szavaidnak és tetteidnek hiszek. Az igyekezeted, amit az ügyem irányába mutattál, minden érdek nélkül, és az, hogy hónapok óta egyre közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz, felvet néhány kérdést. Tudom, hogy ez nem elég a feltételezésem bizonyítására, azonban, amikor meglátogattál a tárgyalás szünetében, a közelséged, és amikor azt mondtad, hiszel bennem… Azóta sem felejtettem el az édes jázminillatodat.  
>- Sirius, én…<br>- Azt hiszem, részedről ez nem a legmegfelelőbb pillanat, hogy beszéljünk, ezért legjobb lesz, ha megyek. A szüleid biztosan mindjárt itt lesznek. – Óvatosan, mintha egy porcelánbaba lenne, gyengéden megérintette a lány haját, majd sarkon fordult, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt, ahonnan még visszaszólt. – Jó éjt!  
>Hermione nem értette mi ütött belé, azonban mintha valami megállíthatatlan erő húzta volna a férfi felé, utána sietett, megérintette a vállát, mire az meglepetten fordult vissza.<br>- A szüleim nincsenek itthon. Tegnap elhoppanáltam velük Amerikába, hogy meglátogathassák a nagynémet és a családját. Csak két nap múlva megyek értük.  
>Nem akart semmit elsietni, de a lány megint olyan közelségbe került, hogy tisztán érezte a belőle áradó jázminillatot. Ez, valamint piros ajkai felébresztették benne a vágyat. Lassan átölelte a lány derekát, másik kezével pedig végigsimított annak arcán. A tekintetében ugyanolyan vágyat látott. Ezen felbátorodva ajkait óvatosan a lányéhoz érintette. A mozdulat mindkettőjükből jóleső sóhajt váltott ki. A csók egyre inkább elmélyült, teljesen megfeledkeztek a külvilágról.<br>- Igazából maradhatnék is – szólalt meg tétován, vágytól rekedtes hangon Sirius. Hermione válaszul átölelte a férfi nyakát, hagyva, hogy az ölébe vegye, és ott folytassák a csókolózást, ahol abbahagyták. Óvatosan botorkálva indult meg édes terhével az emeleti lépcsők felé, ahol a hálószobákat vélte felfedezni.  
>- Balra – sóhajtott a szájába a lány, amikor az utolsó lépcsőfokon is fellépett. Hamar megtalálta az ajtót, lábával belökte és az ágy mellé lépdelt, ahol talpra állította kedvesét. Szó nélkül vetkőztetni kezdték egymást, túl régen vártak már mindketten erre a pillanatra. A ruhák, melyeket viseltek, néhány pillanattal később a szoba különböző sarkaiban hevertek szétdobálva.<br>- Annyira gyönyörű vagy – nézett végig Hermionén, aki erre zavartan mosolyogva hajtotta le a fejét. Kezébe fogta a lány arcát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Ha akarod, akkor még abbahagyhatjuk. Nem akarlak siettetni.  
>- Eszemben sincs. Ha tudnád, mióta várok erre a pillanatra! – nyögte, miközben Siriusba kapaszkodott, és hagyta, hogy a férfi lefektesse az ágyra. Óvatosan, minden percet kihasználva fedezték fel a másik testét. Sirius hamarosan a kezén kívül a száját is bevetette, ami a sóhajok után apró sikolyokra késztette a lányt.<br>Hermione szinte követelte a gyorsabb tempót, bármennyire is vágytak a romantikára, a régóta titkolt sóvárgás erősebbnek bizonyult, ők pedig tudták, lesz még elég idejük lassan elérni a gyönyört, így hát örömmel tett eleget szerelme kérésének. Amikor érezte, hogy Hermione közel van a beteljesüléshez, elhagyta a lány nyakát, és a lány vágytól elhomályosult szemébe fúrta a tekintetét, látni akarta minden egyes rezdülését. Ettől a pillantástól Hermione sikeresen elvesztette minden önuralmát, és nyöszörögve adta át magát a gyönyörnek, egy percre sem szakítva meg a szemkontaktust. Az, ahogy Hermione átkarolta a nyakát, és magához húzta, a végletekig felizgatta Siriust, és boldogan, a lány nevét üvöltve követte őt.  
>- El sem hiszem, hogy… – pirult bele a mondatba, és a férfi mellkasába fúrta a fejét.<br>- Hogy a világ legjobb pasijával szeretkeztél? – kacsintott pajzánul a férfi, mire Hermione játékosan megpaskolta.  
>- Borzalmas, mennyire beképzelt vagy – rázta a fejét mosolyogva.<br>- Ennyire zavar?  
>- Nem, végül is ezzel együtt sze… – Gyorsan elharapta a mondatot, és legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét. Hogy lehetett ilyen figyelmetlen? Hiszen ezzel a viselkedéssel valószínűleg csak elriasztja a férfit!<br>- Mit akartál mondani, kedvesem? – kérdezte értetlenséget tettetve Sirius, bár a szája gyanúsan felfelé görbült.  
>- Semmit – motyogta, még mindig a férfi mellkasába a lány.<br>- Kár. Pedig az, amit én akarok mondani, hasonlít ahhoz, amibe belekezdtél. Igazából már elég régóta el akarom mondani neked, de tudod, az önhittségem miatt ez eddig nehezemre esett. – Hajánál fogva gyengéden maga felé fordította a lány arcát, és elmosolyodott. – Szeretlek.  
>A közlés egyszerű volt, Sirius gyorsan kimondta, mégis rettentő nagy jelentőséggel bírt. Mintha a kimondott szó ott lebegett volna közöttük a levegőben, rávetítve a jelentését mindkettőjük arcára.<br>Hermione legszívesebben felugrott volna, és körberohanta volna egész Port-Stephens-t, elújságolva mindenkinek, ismerősnek és ismeretlennek, hogy mennyire boldoggá tette őt ez az egyszerű szó.  
>Bár ezt nem tette meg, egy boldog vigyort képtelen volt elfojtani, mire Sirius magához húzta és gyengéden, minden érzelmet beleadva megcsókolta.<br>- Én is szeretlek – pihegte a lány, miután kifulladva szétváltak. Hetek, sőt hónapok óta először végre elégedetten és boldogan aludt el.

Az elkövetkezendő két napot Sirius a kontinensen töltötte, végül elkísérte Hermionét Amerikába, ahol az említett nagynéni háza előtt elváltak, de előtte megbeszélték, hogy napokon belül újra találkoznak.  
>A lány lámpalázasan – főleg apja reakciójától izgulva – újságolta el szüleinek a hírt, miszerint Sirius és ő egy párt alkotnak. Aggodalma szerencsére alaptalannak bizonyult, Sylvie és Richard örömmel fogadták a váratlan bejelentést. Az ifjú Black nagy hatással volt rájuk azon egy alkalommal, amikor találkoztak, Mrs Grangert egyenesen lenyűgözte régimódi udvariassága. Augusztus heteiben Sirius rendszeres vacsoravendég volt a Granger házban, a férfi pedig szintén örömmel látta vendégül őket Grimmauld téri otthonában. Az ilyen látogatások legtöbbje után Hermione éjszakára is maradt.<br>Az iskolakezdés előtti utolsó napokban a lány szülei visszaköltöztek régi otthonukba, ő és Sirius pedig ellátogattak a walesi házba, ahol felejthetetlen hetet töltöttek együtt. Szeptember eleje hamar eljött, épp, hogy egymásra találtak, máris a King's Cross-on voltak, búcsúzkodás közepette.  
>- Nem is tudom, hogyan fogom kibírni nélküled – bújt a férfihoz Hermione, majd szemrehányóan felpillantott rá. – Persze neked könnyű, biztosan nők tucatjai fognak körülvenni, hamar el fogsz felejteni.<br>- Buta vagy, ha ezt gondolod – mondta kedvesen. – Már bizonyítottam, hogy nem kell más, csak te. Ha pedig Dumbledore is beleegyezik, néha majd meglátogatlak. Tudod – hajolt a füléhez, hogy csak a lány hallja szavait –, rég jártam már a Szükség Szobájában.  
>- És, Mr Black, mégis milyen formájában szeretné látni azt a bizonyos szobát? – kuncogott a lány. Amint elindult a vonat, azonnal a viszontlátáson kezdett gondolkozni, szinte epekedett a férfi után. Végül a naponta váltott levelek enyhítettek a hiányon, ráadásul Harry gyakran kölcsönadta a Siriustól kapott ikertükröt a lánynak, így abszolút nem kellett egymás után sóvárogniuk, gyakran láthatták egymást. Mindemellett a tanulás is lekötötte a lányt, nem tett le azon tervéről, hogy kitűnő RAVASZ vizsgákat fog tenni, így szinte észre sem vette, és eljött a téli szünet, melynek egyik felét szüleivel, másikat Sirius házában töltötte. A férfi mindenben kiváló partner volt számára, eléggé művelt volt ahhoz, hogy bármiről elbeszélgethessen vele, ráadásul a humora is páratlan volt. A hetedév gyorsan elrepült, a lány sikeresen tette le a vizsgáit, a mágusakadémiák szinte versengtek érte, végül úgy döntött, a londoni Aurorképző Akadémián folytatja tanulmányait. Lassan egy éve voltak együtt, Hermione azonban még mindig sokszor elgondolkozott azon, mennyire szerencsés is ő. Reggelente sokszor hitetlenkedve nézett a mellette fekvő férfire: még mindig nehezen szokta meg, hogy az, akit szeret, végre az övé, és senki másé.<br>Július utolsó napján a Kagylólakban, Bill és Fleur házában gyűltek össze. Harry és Ginny képtelenek voltak várni, de nem is látták értelmét, biztosak voltak a dolgukban. Úgy döntöttek – Molly Weasley legnagyobb örömére –, hogy összekötik az életüket.  
>Hermione koszorúslányként, Sirius násznagyként vett részt az eseményen. Az esküvő minden várakozásukat felülmúlta, Harryék kitettek magukért, a szervezés páratlan volt, a tengerparti hangulat pedig jó emlékeket ébresztett Hermionéban. A kötelező teendőik után a lagzin végre elengedhették magukat, a régi Rendtagok és volt iskolatársak remek hangulatot teremtettek.<br>Éppen az egyik hosszú asztalnál válogatott a finomságok között, a nagy izgalomban egész nap nem volt ideje enni.  
>- Hogy vagy? – bújt hozzá Sirius, és kissé szemrehányóan folytatta. – Egész nap alig volt időnk egymásra.<br>- Igazán furcsán néztünk volna ki, ha egymás nyakába csimpaszkodva állunk az oltárnál – kuncogott a lány, majd átölelte a nyakát. – Nekem is nagyon hiányoztál. Utoljára reggel éreztelek ilyen közel magamhoz.  
>- Erről akarok beszélni veled. – Sirius kissé eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.<br>- Ajaj, rosszat sejtek – húzta el a száját.  
>- Akkor üldözési mániád van, szépségem – nevetett fel a férfi, végül elkomolyodott. – Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy most, hogy ősszel úgyis Londonban folytatod a tanulmányaidat, esetleg kényelmesebb lenne, ha a szüleid háza helyett, mondjuk, hozzám költöznél. Persze – sietett megnyugtatni a lányt – semmi házimunkára vonatkozó kötelezettséged nem lenne, hiszen Sipor örömmel elvégez mindent. Így nyugodtan tudnál tanulni, és talán még egymásra is lenne időnk. Ha pedig minden, öhm jól megy, idővel akár követhetnénk Harry és Ginny példáját.<br>- Ez komoly? Nem sietjük el túlságosan a dolgokat? – kérdezte kikerekedett szemmel Hermione.  
>- Ha nem működne, vagy korainak bizonyulna, akkor természetesen várhatunk vele – mondta komolyan a férfi.<br>- Nem, én szeretném. Hű, vágjunk bele!  
>Sirius örömében az ölébe kapta Hermionét, és addig csókolta, amíg mindketten levegő után nem kezdtek kapkodni. Nevetve váltak szét, a lány úgy érezte, boldogabb még a friss házaspárnál is.<br>- Komolyan képes lettél volna elviselni, ha időt kérek? Nem mintha erre szükség lenne. Én veled akarok lenni – nézett a szürke szemekbe, melyek meg voltak telve a lány iránt érzett szerelemmel.  
>- Hermione, ennyi idő alatt elég időm volt ráébredni, mit is akarok tőled. A szándékaim pedig teljesen komolyak. Rád érdemes lenne várnom bármeddig.<p> 


End file.
